Nanoparticles such as, carbon nano-materials, are widely used in various industries as nano-crystalline and other nano-scale features of nano-particles dramatically change properties of a material. Typically, an average size of nano-particles is about less than 1 micrometer (ρm). Certain materials fabricated from nano-particles often possess superior mechanical properties compared with the same material fabricated with conventionally sized starting materials such as powders. Nano-particles of certain materials also possess unique electrical and magnetic properties. Further, extremely large surface area to weight ratio of nano-particles allows nano-particles to interact with surroundings quickly. An ability to produce a material in a nano-particle form represents a unique opportunity to design and develop a wide range of new and useful applications such as, but not limited to, mechanical, optical, electrical and chemical applications. The production of the nano-particles with desired size and composition is mostly in small amount such as in grams whereas the requirement of the nano-particles in most industries is in large amount such as in kilograms.
During synthesis of the carbon nano-materials, the final product formed from carbon includes a set of different formations. The set of different formations includes approximately 24 weight percent (wt %) to 40 wt % of carbon nano-fibers, 10 wt % to 15 wt % of single-walled carbon nanotubes, 10 wt % to about 15 wt % of multi-walled carbon nanotubes, 10 wt % of solid graphite aggregates and about 5 wt % of metal particles. Further, the synthesized carbon nano-materials are required to be subjected to different cleaning procedures to remove admixtures. Further, extracting submicron fraction of carbon nano-material is a labor intensive and expensive process.
There are certain methods known in the art which are used for producing submicron fraction of water insoluble and poorly soluble substances. One such method includes mixing a solvent in water to prepare a solution. Further, the substance is dissolved in the solution. After dissolving the substance in the solution, second solvent is mixed with the solution to produce a preliminary suspension. The preliminary suspension is treated in ultrasonic bath. Thereafter, the solvent is removed and the submicron fraction of the substance is fixed. Alternatively, there is another method which is used for producing the submicron fraction of water insoluble and poorly soluble substances and the method is dependent on water to obtain the submicron fraction. This method includes dissolving a surface active substance in water to form a solution. After dissolving the surface active substance, carbon nano-materials is added to the solution to obtain a mixture. The mixture is treated in an ultrasonic bath to obtain submicron fraction. Further, the surface-active substance is required to be removed from the solution.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an improved method for separating the submicron fraction of carbon nano-materials which is easier and cost effective.